


Vacancy

by KimTanAnukite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Motel, Road Trips, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTanAnukite/pseuds/KimTanAnukite
Summary: "I can tell you a scary story to keep you awake. You grew up in this country, you must have heard of this movie called Jeepers Keepers."Johnny laughed. "It's Jeepers Creepers, darling."Or, Johnny and Ten domestic interaction as they hit the road from Chicago to Canada.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Vacancy

"You look tired. Like, beyond the amount of tiredness that is safe when traveling. Do you want me to drive from here? We can change places so you can sleep for a few hours."

"This road is dangerous. I will rather drive myself since I am more familiar with it. Do we have any coffee or Red bull left?"

Ten shook his head in disapproval to Johnny's caffeine consumption but still checked their supplies bag. "No, I don't think so. Haven't seen a gas station in a while, let's hope we'll find one soon so we can get something to eat and I can finally go to the restroom."

"I told you to tell me to stop the car so you can go."

"Thanks, but no. I rather use a bathroom. And preferably one usable."

"You didn't use it on the last stop because it wasn't clean enough, what makes you think the next one will be up to your standards?" He snorted.

The younger rolled his eyes and shuffled on his seat to face the window beside him as if giving his back to Johnny.

"Are you mad?"

"I'm tired."

"I know.. I am tired too, babe."

"Should I play some music?" Ten looked over his shoulder with big puppy eyes knowing very well Johnny didn't like driving with music during night time.

"You can put some headphones on if you want." He blindly reached his hand to gently squeeze Ten's tight. "I'll wake you up once we get to a gas station, and I'll have the clerk let you use the employees bathroom."

Ten hated [read: loved] when Johnny behaved this sweet even after he had been acting annoyingly. So he shook his head and turned all the way around to stare at his fiance who was focused on the road ahead but still attentive of him.

"I can tell you a scary story to keep you awake. You grew up in this country, you must have heard of this movie called Jeepers Keepers."

Johnny laughed. "It's _Jeepers Creepers_ , darling," he corrected, "and I would really appreciate you didn't." Ten pursed his lips in false disappointment and caressed the other's hand. Johnny squeezed the younger's leg once more before returning both hands to the wheel. "We could do other things, you know?" He suggested half joking, taking a quick glance of Ten's mouth and then of his own lap.

"I'd love to. But you never manage to keep your eyes open. And we don't want you to close your eyes and crash your new car, do we?"

Johnny laughed once again, nodding in agreement. He then suddenly pointed forward. "I knew there was a gas station somewhere here. Oh- and it has a motel."

"Maybe they will have cleaner restrooms." They parked so Johnny could fill the gas thank. "I'll go investigate, babe."

"Sure? Wait, here." He handed him some money. "In case they ask you to pay to use it."

"Thanks. Can you get me water and chocolate from the convenience store?"

The older nodded with a tired smile and Ten continued his way towards the building. It gave off an eerie feeling, but Ten needed to use the restroom so badly he overlooked the uneasiness the place made him feel, telling himself he was only nervous because he hadn't slept properly lately.

After parking in front of the motel, Johnny was quick to buy the things they needed to continue their journey. The couple met in university, in Korea, and after finishing it and three years into their relationship, right after graduating, they moved together to Chicago—Johnny's hometown—, which was about eight months ago. They were now on their way to spend the weekend in Toronto to celebrate the wedding of one of their best friends from university, Mark.

Lately Johnny had spent longer time on the office and when the older came home Ten would usually be busy giving private art or language classes — he wanted to make some extra money for when Johnny and him finally took their relationship to the next step they would be able to have the best wedding among their group of friends. So they decided it would be fun to make a road trip to Canada instead of taking a plane, this way they would have more time to spend together.

Ten was waiting for him leaning against the driver's door. "Missed me?" with a big smile he took a dark chocolate bar out of the plastic bag and handed it to the younger.

"I did," he puckered his lips asking for a kiss which Johnny happily gave him. " _Hyung, this place is super creepy_ ," he commented when a man walked out of one of the motel rooms and gave them a weird look.

"Are you scared?" He teased Ten, but stopped smiling once he saw wary on the other's eyes. "Come on, we should get going if we want to get there today."

"I already called Mark to tell him why we are late, by the way." Ten was getting comfortable on his seat when the radio turned on and the first thing they heard was a last minute new about the road they were currently on. Apparently some altercation had occurred on the border, ending on several trailers to overturn, and the police was closing the road and border for a few hours. "What now?"

"That's only a few miles away, if we hurry we could be ahead before the waiting line gets too long. Or we could try another road, but this is the only one I'm familiar with."

Ten sighed. It was past 9 P.M. and there were still hours of road ahead to get to their destination. They had planned to get there for dinner, but something had come up earlier at the university he was a teacher at and their plans were ruined. And now it seemed destiny didn't want them to be there any time soon. "You look very tired, babe. We could search for a good hotel and go back to the road tomorrow morning and be in Toronto in time for breakfast."

"Why not here then?"

Ten cutely pouted and slightly shook his head. "I told you is creepy," he whined. "Johnny, stop playing, I know you're not sleeping, you're smiling. Stop."

"You're so cute. Come on, we are already here anyways."

The shorter groaned but complied and followed Johnny inside. The old woman who had attended him earlier looked at him with a strangely satisfied smile when he noticed him and his fiance walking in with bags in their hands. He had explained to her before how they were just passing and weren't interested in staying on her motel, but now he was awkwardly standing next to Johnny and waiting for her to hand them the key of a room.

Once they walked into the room—not without moving the car to the parking space in front of it first— Ten decided this place wasn't as bad as he thought, the television, wallpaper and furniture weren't as extremely outdated and dusty as he had expected. "I hope they have hot water." The bathroom wasn't bad either, and when he checked the shower and his hand nearly turned red from the water temperature a big smile plastered on his face. His spirit suddenly lifted. Maybe staying here the night wasn't as bad as he had thought, he got to spend more time alone with his favorite person in the whole world.

Johnny, who not long ago had been dying to sleep, was now thinking the same as a familiar weight sat over his stomach were he was lying on the bed.

"Babe?" The sweet voice of Ten bringing a smile to his lips. "Have you seen the movie _Vacancy_?"

Johnny laughed loud pushing the smaller to the side so he could lie beside him. "Time to sleep."

"No! I want to take a bath first."

"Okay, wake me up if a killer shows up while you're at it."

"No!" He whined again. "Johnny, come on. I am still scared of this place, come with me."

The older opened one eye knowing well he had a weakness to Ten's big pleading eyes and that he was going to end up complying anyway, so it was better to hurry up so he could get some sleep before going back to the road. And maybe then Ten could drive in the morning so he could catch up more sleep.

"Okaaaay."

The bathtub was already filled to the half so Ten turned it off and hurried in, sighing when the hot water touched his skin and his muscles began relaxing. "We both fit," he reached his hand for Johnny to take.

The older placed one towel on the ground next to the bathtub to sit on facing his fiance. "I'm fine, sweetheart."

"I'll massage your back and feet before we go to sleep, then."

"If you insist," he accepted right away, a characteristic smile plastered on his face at just seeing Ten happy. "Are you really scared of this place?"

The younger opened his eyes and slightly nodded his head. "Is not that I think something bad is going to happen, I don't think there's something wrong with the place, that there's a killer waiting for you to fall asleep to kill me, or a ghost watching us right now from the vent behind you- no, don't look now or you're going to make it angry. Is just that I feel weird, uneasy."

"You should really stop watching scary movies on your free time, baby," Ten pouted and Johnny snorted. "I think you're just stressed."

"Yeah, you are right. But the school year is almost over and this weekend should be fun, so, I'll try to just forget my worries for now."

Johnny nodded, his eyes were no longer focused on the other's, he let them wonder downside, admiring Ten's body.

"Like what you see?" He teased with a smirk, only smiling wider when his boyfriend confirmed this. 

"If I had known we would be spending the night in a motel I would have brought a bath bomb, candles and rose petals because you deserve it." Ten smiled with his eyes closed and gave a little squeeze to the older's hand. "You should call in sick on Monday, so we can stay one more day in Canada. I'll take you shopping until you are no longer worried about work."

"You spoil me too much already," he groaned feigning worry. "I'll pay for what I buy this time."

"Only half of it."

"Deal."

"Then, about this summer break.."

"What about it?"

Johnny helped the shorter out of the bathtub, handing him a clean towel and a pair of boxers he had taken from his bag before entering the bathroom. "Oh, did I forgot to tell you?"

"Tell me what, honey?" Ten frowned at him through the mirror as he set their stuff all over the bathroom vanity counter-tops.

"I've been working extra hours the past months because I want to take you to spend at least three weeks in Thailand." Ten halted what he was doing in order to turn around and face Johnny. "I already talked to your parents, I wanted it to be a surprise, but I think you're homesick and maybe knowing this will help ease your stress.. am I wrong?"

"Are you serious right now?"

That was a good reaction, Johnny smiled and put his hands in his pockets out of habit. But he had to take them out a second later because Ten basically launched himself at Johnny, who obviously caught him, a tight grip on the smaller's thighs. "Of course, baby."

"I love you so much," he was clearly overwhelmed. The last time Ten had seen his parents they had come to Korea on the Christmas before graduation. He missed them badly, he also missed Bangkok and was excited for Johnny to go there with him — and maybe show off his fiance to his childhood friends while they were there.

"I love you too, my cute devil."

Ten moved his hands from where they were resting on Johnny's shoulders to the older's face, then connected their lips in a simple and short but meaningful kiss.

After they washed their teeth and faces the couple walked back into the bedroom, they were holding hands and had peaceful smiles on. Until something fell on the bathroom behind them and Ten let go of Johnny's hand in order to yell with his hands up and make a run for the bed.

Only when he had turned on the lights on both sides of the bed did Ten sacrifice one of the pillows protecting him to hit Johnny with it, but that only made the older laugh louder.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a short One Shot, but it's just the first one from a collection I'm planning on filling with works of SM artists ♡ hope you enjoyed it, and don't be afraid of commenting.
> 
> ~If you like Monsta X check my works, you won't regret it~


End file.
